Meddling Kids Origins: Mystery Inc
by Ellis97
Summary: The first installment in a brand new series! A series all about our crime fighting Hanna Barbera friends. First in the series is a story arc on the origins of the mystery solving teams including; Scooby-Doo, Funky Phantom, Jabberjaw and more. In this installment, we look at the origins of Scooby-Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc and their very first mystery together.
1. The Birth of Four Kids and a Dog

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello folks! It's Ellis97! Your favorite Inspector Gadget writer and host with the most. Get ready for a brand new series! You remember me and wsdsrdbw4096's Boomerang Land series? Well, it's time for the successor series.**

 **Ellis97 and wsdsrdbw4096 proudly present...**

 **THOSE MEDDLING KIDS!**

 **It's a brand new series about the Hanna-Barbera crime fighting shows including; Scooby-Doo, the Funky Phantom, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman and the Amazing Chan Clan. But this isn't just any ordinary revival. Nope. Because we'll be using some characters from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (but no overarching mystery or evil mayor or pigheaded sheriff) and we'll be using some elements from the Boomerang Land series.**

 **This story arc features the origins of the teams and how they formed. Our first installment features the origins of Mystery Inc. and where they came from.**

 **Time to kick it off! And what better way to kick it off then with a theme song? Sing along if you know the words!**

 **We've got it all together for a brand new show, Scooby-Doo is here and away we go.**

 **While Scooby-Doo is running from a spooky ghost, Shaggy will be doing what he does the most.**

 **We gotta get involved till the mystery is solved...**

 **Hang around for Scooby-Doo.**

 **Hey! Come on get involved till the mystery is solved!**

 **Hang around for Scooby-Doo.**

 **That's my pal.**

 **Scooby Dooby Doo!**

* * *

Our story begins on a farm in Babera County, where a Great Dane has given birth to three puppies. Her mate, a Great Dane wearing a pair of glasses, was nearby and was delighted to see the newborn pups.

The farmer had walked over to see the five puppies.

"Well I'll be" said the farmer "It's finally happened. You're a mother, old girl"

The mother licked her five adorable puppies.

"Now all we need to do, is to name these little tykes" said the farmer.

The two dogs nodded in agreement as the farmer tries to come up with names for the newly-born pups.

"Let's see..." the farmer thought for a moment "What to name you?"

Finally, the farmer came to a thought.

"Your name's Scooby" the farmer said to the first puppy.

The first puppy panted and barked happily.

"Your name is Ruby" he said as to the second puppy.

The second puppy happily yelped "Ruff"

"And your name is Yabba" the farmer said as he pointed to the third puppy.

"Arrf!" Yabba exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, you're a mother old girl" said the farmer.

"Ruff! Ruff!" the mother dog barked happily.

"I'm going back in to tell the others the good news." The farmer got up.

While the farmer went to tell his wife and the farmhands, the mother was tending to her newborn puppies.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff" the puppies barked as they ran to their mother to get fed.

"Ruff!" The mother barked as if to tell her pups not to crowd.

The puppies started drinking the milk from their mother's stomach. They were happily being nourished.

Meanwhile, miles away in the city of Coolsville, a police sergeant was about to finish his shift and preparing to leave the watch office at the station house when he received a phone call.

"Hello?" The sergeant asked as he answered the phone.

There was a pause before he added, "My wife has gone into labour?"

Another pause went by before he nodded and said. "I'll be right there."

After hanging up the phone, he headed for the patrol lieutenant's office and informed him of the news.

"Alright, Sergeant Rogers." The lieutenant nodded. "Hurry over. The boys and I are betting that your first child is going to be a boy."

After leaving the station house, the sergeant headed straight for his car and drove off to the Coolsville Don Messick Memorial Hospital.

He ran right into the hospital and went to to the secretary's desk.

"Hello?" she asked dryly.

"My name is Sgt. Sam Rogers" said the sarge "Listen, my wife's having a child and I want to see her now! Take me to her now!"

"Sure, sure, sure" the secretary said as she handed him a clipboard with a form "Just fill out this girl and we will be with you soon, mkay?"

Sam nodded as he filled out the form before being led to a waiting room outside the operating room. He went into the operating room and saw his wife finished from giving birth. He went to his wife and held her hands.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie" she said as she breathed in "I think I am"

"Congratulations, sarge" said the nurse "It's a male"

Sure enough, she was holding a baby boy, who was crying in her arms.

"What do you think we should name him, Sam?" His wife asked.

"How about Norville?" suggested Sam "After my old pet goldfish? I think it really suits him"

His wife thought for a while before nodding.

"Norville, it shall be, then." She said.

Mrs. Rogers kissed her baby on the forehead and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Norville, you'll love the world" she whispered to her newborn.

The baby boy giggled as the nurse placed him in his mother's arms.

Around that same time, a wealthy businessman was working in his office when his secretary burst in with news.

"Mr. Blake!" The secretary said as she entered the office. "I've got urgent news!"

"What is it?" The businessman asked.

"It's your wife Elizabeth, sir." The secretary replied. "She's gone into labour!"

"Labor?!" Mr. Blake gasped "Our quintuplets are coming right now?!"

"Yes" said the secretary "Come to the office right now"

"Great" Mr. Blake thought "Now I have six faces to feed"

He followed the secretary and made his way to the hospital.

There, he ran into the emergency room and saw his wife giving birth to the five children. His six year old daughter, Donna was holding her mother's hand.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Blake exclaimed "What's happening? Are you okay?"

"Yes, everything's going to be alright, George." Elizabeth assured her husband.

George nodded as he and his oldest daughter watched the doctors getting to work while Elizabeth was in the process of giving birth.

"The first one is out!" One of the doctors exclaimed as the first child came out. Then, the second, followed by the third and fourth and eventually, the fifth.

"Congratulations, Mr. Blake." The head doctor turned to George. "You're now the father of six girls."

The nurse held five adorable little baby girls in five pink blankets.

"I'm a big sister" Donna smiled.

"Terrific" George said as he saw his five newborns "Now all we have to do is name them"

"Why don't we let Donna name them?" suggested Elizabeth "After all, she's been looking forward to meeting her new sisters"

"Sure thing, dear" George nodded and smiled as he turned to his oldest daughter and added. "So what names do you think fits your new sisters, Donna?"

Donna thought for a while before replying.

"I'll say the first one goes with the name of Daisy, followed by Dawn, Dorothy, Delilah and Daphne." She replied.

"I'm sensing a theme here" George remarked.

"What a great idea, dear" said Elizabeth "Daisy, Dawn, Dorothy, Delilah and Daphne it is then. Those names actually really fit"

George nodded and smiled as he, Elizabeth and Donna group together to hold the newborns.

A month after giving birth to their respective children, Wendy Rogers and Elizabeth Blake were discharged from the hospital.

Over at the Rogers, taking care of baby Norville was, well, easy, if you don't count the boy's growing appetite as the years went by.

By contrast, taking care of the quintuplets was a busy job for both Elizabeth and Donna. Their parental duties were eased, thanks to the assistance of the Blake family butler Jenkins, as well as a few nannies hired by the Blakes.

Two years after the birth of Norville and the Blake quintuplets, Wendy gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Maggie.

Norville was happy to have a baby sister around, and as she grew up, he came to enjoy taking good care of his only sibling.

"Here Maggie" Norville said as he shook a rattle at his sister "Look at the animals. Look at the animals"

Maggie giggled at the pretty animals on the rattle.

"Norville, you're so good to her" Mrs. Rogers said as he pulled Norville into a one arm hug.

"She's so cute mommy" Norville said as he tickled Maggie's tummy.

"You're going to be a great daddy someday" Mrs. Rogers said as she kissed him on the head.

Outside of the house, a moving van was parking in front of a recently bought house across the block.

"Now I wonder who is moving into that house across the block?" Sam wondered as he looked outside and saw the moving van.

"I heard the Blakes are moving into the block while their manor is being renovated, dear." Wendy remarked.

"Let's go welcome them to the neighborhood" said Sam.

"Sure thing." Wendy nodded before saying, "Come, Norville, Maggie. We're heading out to welcome our new neighbours."

"Coming, mommy!" Norville nodded as he and his sister joined their parents.

Soon, the Rogers arrived at the said house where they saw George and Elizabeth taking a break from moving their belongings into the house.

"May I help you?" George asked when he saw the Rogers approaching.

1h ago"Hello sir" Sam said as he held out his hand "I am Sgt. Rogers and this my wife, Wendy"

"And this is our son, Norville and our daughter, Maggie" Wendy said as she introduced their children "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood"

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant Rogers." George smiled as he shook Sam's offered hand. "I am aware of your hard work in keeping the city safe, especially with the counterfeiting bust last year."

"And thank you, Mrs. Rogers." Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "George and I heard that this neighbourhood is quiet, so we thought that this should be an ideal place to raise our children."

George then turned and called, "Donna, Daisy, Dawn, Dorothy, Delilah and Daphne, my precious darlings! Come down and meet your new neighbours!"

"Coming, daddy!" Donna called back before the girls rushed down the stairs and out of their new house.

The girls all raced to see their brand new neighbors.

"Hello there, little ladies" said Wendy "I am Mrs. Rogers, your new neighbor and these our our children, Norville and Maggie"

"A pleasure to meet you two" Daisy said as she curtsied to Norville and Maggie.

"Pleased to meet you, Norville" said Dorothy.

"Likewise, Dorothy." Norville nodded before noticing the way Daphne was looking at him.

"Would you six like to come over to my house and play?" asked Norville "I have some fun toys"

"Why, sure." Daphne replied. "I'm sure your sister will be happy to play with us, too."

"Ba! Ba!" Maggie said as she happily clapped her hands.

"Aww" Daphne said as she nuzzled her nose with Maggie's "She's so cute! Like a widdle bunny"

Norville nodded and smiled as Delilah remarked, "I'm feel glad for you, Norville."

"Yeah." Daphne agreed. "Having a cute little sister like Maggie."

"I'm sure Donna feels the same, five times more." Norville said.

"Yeah" said Daphne "She loves us very much"

"Ba ba" Maggie clapped her hands again.

"You're so cute, Maggie" Daphne said as she tickled her tummy "I wish you were my baby sister"

"Come on" Dorothy said to the others "Let's go into Norville's house and play"

"Dorothy's right" Daisy said as she adjusted her glasses "Let's go inside"

"Sure." Dawn agreed.

During this time, George turned to the Rogers and smiled.

"It seems like our daughters are becoming fast friends with Norville and Maggie." He remarked.

"I can see that." Sam nodded in agreement and smiled. "It seems like Daphne likes them the most, especially with the way she interacts with Maggie."

"Indeed." Elizabeth smiled as they all watched their children rushing over to the Rogers house to play.

Little do they realize that Norville and Daphne, as well as the Great Dane pup named Scooby, will later join together and become part of a special team when they get older.

Meanwhile somewhere on another block in the neighborhood, a guy named Brad Chiles was taking a walk with his lovely wife, Judy and their son, Fredrick.

"Isn't this a lovely day, Judy?" Brad asked Judy.

"It sure is, sweetie" Judy said "Taking a stroll with my husband and my baby boy"

Brad nodded as he and his family continued their walk down the street.

Around that same time, a research scientist named Dale Dinkley was talking a walk in the nearby park with his chemistry professor wife, Angie, and their two daughters, Velma and Madelyn.

"Here we are girls" said Angie "The park! Now you two run along and have some fun"

"And make sure not to go too far away, so you don't get lost" Dale added.

"Yes daddy" said Madelyn.

Velma nodded her head.

Dale and Angie smiled as their two daughter ran off to play in the park.

"Isn't this wonderful, sis?" Madelyn asked her sister "The sun is shining and we are at the park! What should we do first?"

Velma looked around before suggesting, "How about we go play in the playground over there?"

"Sure, sis." Madelyn nodded before they raced off to the playground.

In that same time, Brad, Judy and their son Fred had entered the park.

"Here we are, son" Judy said to Fred "At the park"

"Hooray" Freddy cheered.

"Why don't you go find somebody to play with?" Judy asked her son.

"Sure, mommy." Fred nodded before deciding to start at the playground and raced off.

He ran over to the playground and saw Velma and Madelyn playing together in the sandbox.

"Hey there" he said to the girls "I'm Freddy. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Madelyn" Madelyn said excitedly as she shook Freddy's hand rapidly.

"And I'm Velma." Velma said as she walked over.

"Want to play with us?" Madelyn asked.

"Sure." Fred nodded as he went to join them in the sandbox.

As the trio were having fun, Brad and Judy walked by and saw Dale and Angie watching their daughters playing.

"Hey there" said Angie "You two here with your kids too?"

"Sure" Brad said "That's our son over there in the sandbox"

"And those are our little girls in the sandbox, too" Angie added.

"I see." Judy nodded and smiled. "It seems like our Fred is becoming fast friends with your daughters, Mr...uh..."

"Dinkley." Dale said. "Dale Dinkley. This is my wife Angie."

"My name is Brad." Brad introduced himself as he shook Dale's offered hand. "Brad Chiles Jones, and this is my wife Judy."

"A pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley." Judy said as she shook hands with Angie.

"Since our kids seem to be getting along, why don't we invite them over for playdates sometime?" suggested Judy.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Mrs. Jones." Angie nodded.

Brad smiled as they all watched their children having fun together. Little did the parents realized that their children will someday become involved in a group when they become older.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! The first chapter of a first episode of a brand new series. Our heroes have been born and half of them have met. But what about Scooby? How and when will he meet the kids? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Mystery Inc's origin.**


	2. The First Day of School and Adoption

Many years later, Velma and Madelyn went to start their first day of high school.

"Here it is, sis" Madelyn said to Velma "High school! Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah" Velma said, unsure "Sounds like an adventure"

"I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun, sis." Madelyn cheered her up as they entered Daws Butler High School.

There it was. Their first step into high school and a brand new step in their lives.

"So this is high school" Madelyn remarked "Sounds exciting and new"

"Yeah" Velma said nervously "Come on, let's to the principals office and get our class schedules"

As the duo made their way to the main office, they ran into a familiar-looking blonde.

"Freddy?" they gasped as they saw him.

"Velma? Madelyn?" the blonde asked as he turned around and saw them "Is that you?"

"Jinkies!" Velma said as they raced over to give Fred a hug. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah" Madelyn said as she hugged him "You've really grown up. Hello handsome"

Fred smiled as he shared a hug with the sisters.

At the same time, Norville and Daphne had already gotten their timetables and are on their way to their lockers.

"Isn't this exciting Norville?" asked Daphne "High school! It's brand new chapter in our lives"

"Not really" Norville said "I'm just looking forward to going to the cafeteria for lunch"

"Don't worry, Norville" Daphne said "We'll be just fine"

While Norville and Daphne were on their way to their lockers, they accidentally bumped into Fred, Velma and Madelyn.

"Oph!" Fred exclaimed as they bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Daphne said as she bumped into Velma while Norville bumped into Fred. "Should've watched where I was going!"

"Oh, don't worry." Madelyn replied with a smile.

"Like, I'm guessing you guys are also heading for your lockers, eh?" Norville asked.

"That's right." Velma nodded. "You guys want to join us?"

"Sure." Daphne smiled. "We can stick together."

"That's super great" Madelyn said as she shook Norville and Daphne's hands rapidly "My name is Madelyn and this is Fred and my big sister, Velma"

"Nice meeting you guys." Norville smiled. "The name's Rogers. Norville Rogers, and this is my friend Daphne Blake."

"Norville?" Fred asked "Your name is Norville?"

"Yeah" said Norville "Frankly, I hate it"

"Okay, why don't we call you something else?" suggested Freddy.

"I have been thinking about 'Shaggy'." Daphne said. "You know, that can fit your shaggy-style hair."

"I like it, Daph." Norville's expression brightened. "That's using your good ol' noodle."

Daphne smiled at the compliment as Velma said, "Then, Shaggy is going to be your name."

"Shaggy, I love that name" Madelyn sighed.

Shaggy nodded as they continued on down the hallway, heading for their lockers. Shockingly by shear coincidence, the six of them had lockers next to each other.

"You're right, it is quite a coincidence" Velma said to the narrator.

"And it's kind of weird that Velma and I are sharing a locker together" Madelyn added as she put some books in her and Velma's locker.

"Well there is an odd number of lockers" Fred pointed out.

Just then, the bell rang and the kids went to their seats. Daphne and Fred sat next to each other, Shaggy sat behind Madelyn and Madelyn and Velma sat between a girl with messy, brown hair.

It was then that Shaggy took a look around the classroom.

"What're you doing, Shaggy?" Fred whispered to Shaggy.

"Like, it's just a personal habit of mine, Freddie." Shaggy whispered back.

"Okay then" said Fred.

"Alright class" said the teacher "Welcome to your freshmen year at Coolsville High"

Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to the teacher as she introduced herself.

"My name is Ms. Crabtree and I'm sure you young people are looking forward to your first year of high school" said the teacher "Now get out your textbooks. I hope you've done your summer reading"

Everyone got their textbooks out as Ms. Crabtree wrote down the page number they will start the class at.

"Now pay close attention" she said "This is your first assignment; open your history books to page twenty five and outline first section of the chapter"

Everybody took out their pens and started outlining the chapter section as they started reading.

Remember that litter of puppies I was telling you about in the first chapter? Well over the years, Scooby and Yabba went through some changes; they had gained the uncanny ability to talk like humans and started growing up together on the farm. Sadly throughout puppyhood, nobody wanted to buy them. That day was a usual day in the pet store for the brothers. It was dull like all other days.

Scooby whimpered sadly "It's hopeless. We'll never get adopted and we'll never have owners"

"And I'm getting really tired of going through such a dull day like this." Yabba agreed.

"I hope the family is doing well." Scooby added.

"Yeah, mom and pop passed away a couple years ago and our sister has been sold to someone already" Yabba replied.

"I just don't get it" said Scooby "Who wouldn't want us?"

"Yeah" Yabba said "We're different from normal dogs. Who wouldn't want a dog that talks? Plus, we are the only members of our bloodline who can talk. I don't know how we can, but we're pretty unique among our relatives and other dogs"

"Somehow, I think today will be our lucky day" Scooby said to his brother "Today's the annual pet drive in the city. Someone's bound to pick us"

"I hope so" said Yabba "We've only got two weeks left here"

Scooby sighed and looked around the pet store.

Meanwhile in Coolsville, the first day of school had ended and Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Madelyn were walking home together.

"So this is what high school is like" Daphne trailed off "It's hard"

"That's life, Daphne" said Madelyn "It's pretty hard. What do you think, Shaggy?"

"Like, challenging but otherwise just like middle school." Shaggy said. "We get to pick the courses we want to take for later years, so I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Fred said "Anyways, why don't we hang out somewhere?"

"That's a great idea, Freddy" Daphne said "Where do you want to hang out?"

"Like, I know!" Shaggy snapped his fingers. "There's this Malt Shop in the neighbourhood. The food is really good and the owner gives discounts to students!"

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Discounts for students? That's great"

"Terrific, I'll eat with you Shaggy" Madelyn said as she clinged onto Shaggy's arm.

"But first, I've got to go pick my sister Maggie up." Shaggy said as they leave the school.

"You look after your sister" said Madelyn "I like that in a man"

"We'll go with you, Shag." Daphne said. "Maggie always feels like a sister to me."

"Come on, let's go" Madelyn said in a bubbly manner "I bet she's a widdle cutie"

"She is." Daphne said.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" asked Velma "Let's go get Maggie"

The gang all walked together to Maggie's school to pick her up.

Meanwhile, back in the pet store, some costumers have entered the store. They were all searching for pets or supplies for their pets. Scooby and Yabba however, were hoping they'd get adopted.

A family soon set their sights on the two Great Danes.

"Hey Scooby" Yabba said as he shook Scooby "Look! Humans and they're coming to us"

"Oh boy!" Scooby said. "This could be our chance!"

"They'll probably love having two talking dogs" said Yabba "Come on, let's make a good impression"

"Alright then" said Scooby.

The family then walked over to Scooby and Yabba's cage. The two dogs couldn't wait to live with their new owners.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Madelyn have met and now, they're starting high school. Little do these five know that this is just the beginning of their eternal friendship. As for Scooby-Doo and his twin brother, Yabba (both of whom have gained the uncanny ability to talk like humans), it looks like they've been adopted right before their time is up. How will Scooby and the gang meet? And how will Mystery Inc. be formed? Stay tuned.**


	3. We've Got a Mystery on Our Hands

The two humans walked out of the kennel and took Scooby and Yabba to the adoption desk.

"Hear that boys?" the father asked the dogs "We're taking you two home"

"Oh joy!" Scooby said. "It's like a dream come true."

"Yeah" said Yabba.

Scooby and Yabba went up to the shelter's lisence registration booth with the family.

"I see you two have picked out a dog" the lady at the desk said as she looked at Scooby and Yabba.

"Yep" said the girl "I love them! They're not like other animals! They can talk"

"Anyways, I need you to fill out some forms before you leave." The lady said to the father.

"Sure, no problem." The father nodded as the lady got the papers in order.

"Are you excited, boys?" the little girl asked the dogs "You're going to be mine forever and ever"

"Uh huh" Scooby and Yabba nodded.

"We're going to have so much fun together" said the girl "You'll love living with us and I can't wait to introduce you to my big brother. He's the best!"

Soon, they left the pet shop and were in the car heading home.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you" the little girl said as she hugged Scooby and Yabba "I love my new talking dogs"

"Just make sure you take good care of them, dear." Her father replied.

"I will daddy, I will" said the girl, then she turned to Scooby and Yabba "By the way, what are your names?"

"My name is Scooby." Scooby introduced himself.

"And I'm his brother Yabba." Yabba added.

"My name is Emma" said the girl "And I've always wanted a dog. Now, I've got two! My own doggies to play with. Big brother will love you two"

"What's his name, Emma?" Scooby asked.

"His name is Daniel, but a lot of people call him 'Dusty' for some reason" Emma replied.

"I see." Yabba nodded understandingly.

Finally after several minutes, they finally stopped in front of a house.

"Okay Emma, okay boys" said the father "We're home"

"Awesome!" Yabba exclaimed as they got off the car.

They all walked inside of the house. It was just they had imagined a house would look like.

"Oh my god" said Yabba "Look at this place"

"Rit's perfect" Scooby said.

"Welcome to your new home, Scooby and Yabba" said Emma.

"Oh boy!" Scooby exclaimed as they leaped into the living room.

Scooby saw a TV set and a lovely soft couch, Yabba looked outside and saw a nice pool and finally, they went into the kitchen and it was filled with food.

"Roh boy" Scooby said as he looked at the food.

"We're home, Scooby" said Yabba "We're home"

Meanwhile at school, it was lunchtime and the gang were seated at the same table having lunch.

"Boy Shaggy, you must've been starving" said Fred "You eat like a pig"

"Can he help it if he has a digestive system that works ten times the speed of everyone else?" Daphne said.

"Is that true, Shaggy?" Velma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaggy nodded as he swallowed a triple-decker sandwich. "Like, it's a genetic disorder that affects one in three hundred people in my family through the male bloodline, as I mentioned to Daph years ago when one of her sisters asked me a similar question."

"Well whatever it is, I like it" Madelyn said "I love a boy who can eat his weight in food"

"Anyways, so are you guys staying at the library to study after school?" Shaggy asked. "We've got that history project to do."

"Yeah, it's only been a week and we have a project to do" Fred stated "I guess that's high school for you"

"Then we can all be study buddies" Madelyn said.

"Great idea." Velma smiled.

"We'll meet together in the library after school." Fred said. "So we can work on the project together."

Eventually, the finally bell ring and school had ended and while most of the students went home, our five protagonists went to the school library.

"It's a good thing we came here" Velma said "I just love the sweet smell of literature"

"I just love the sweet smell of waffles" Shaggy added.

Madelyn giggled "You're so funny, Shaggy"

"Shhh" said the librarian.

"Come on guys" Velma whispered "Let's get our books and study before the school closes at five"

Everyone else nodded as they picked a table and sat , Fred and Daphne went to search for some books on history, while Madelyn and Shaggy watched the table.

"So Shaggy, what do you like to do on weekends?" Madelyn asked him.

"Like, I take part in piano and guitar lessons." Shaggy replied.

"Guitar lessons?" Madelyn asked "I'm into magic. So if you're doing anything sometime this weekend, maybe we could...you know, do something, just the two of us"

Shaggy looked nervous "Um...uh..."

Madelyn made doe eyes and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Like, we'll see." Shaggy quickly replied just as Fred and the girls returned with the books.

"We're back with the books" Velma said as she placed the books on the desk "Come on, let's study"

"So, what were supposed to do our project on again?" Shaggy asked, confused.

"The Revolutionary War" Velma replied as she opened up the book "Now let's begin"

The kids started to look through the book.

"Hey look" Shaggy said as he pointed to a picture of Washington and his men on the Delaware River "Like, one of Washington's soldiers has a little cat on his head"

Looking towards where Shaggy was pointing, Daphne nodded.

"Interesting, Shaggy." She remarked. "I never knew they would allow pets to fight in the war."

Fred read the caption accompanying the picture and read, "Lieutenant General Washington crossing the Delaware River with the First Delaware Regiment under the command of Major Jonathan Muddlemore"

"Jeepers" Daphne said "That sure is some interesting information"

"I have an idea" said Velma "Why don't we do a project on Washington and his soliders? We could talk about the war, their hardships and what they went through just for our freedom"

"Works with me!" Shaggy nodded. "In fact, I think I'll like to do some research on the major with the cat, see what the occasion was for him in bringing his pet with him in fighting the war."

"That's nice, Shaggy" said Madelyn "I'll help you"

All of a sudden, the lights started to flash on and off at a random pace.

"Zoinks" Shaggy shouted as he jumped into Velma's arms "Wh-wh-what's th-th-that?"

"I...I...don't know, Shag." Daphne shivered as she slipped her hand on Madelyn's shoulder in fright.

Just then, a large gust of wind came along and a man in a tall, black manly cloak appeared in the middle.

"AAAHHH!" Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Madelyn shouted as they ran away and hid behind a bookshelf.

A girl with messy brown hair also silently gasped at seeing the reaper-like figure and hid behind another bookshelf.

"J-j-j-Jinkies" Velma shivered as she peeked through the bookshelf.

"Y-y-you had me at th-th-that, Velma" Shaggy shivered as he peeked as well.

"Beware!" The man hollered in a ghostly, haunting voice.

"No talking in the library" shouted the librarian.

"Shut up" the reaper shouted as he tranquilized the librarian "I am the Library Reaper and I am here to capture all you pesky delinquents of Coolsville High"

"But first, you're going to have to catch us!" Fred replied defiantly, only him to get a foolish look on his face as a flying thick book knocked him in the head before slumping to the ground.

"Freddy!" Daphne gasped as she held onto his head "Freddy are you okay?"

"You monster" Velma pointed to the reaper "What have you done to Freddy?"

"He'll be okay" said the reaper "Now all of you children will come with me!"

Just then, another light flashed and everyone except for Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Madelyn and the girl with the messy hair vanished into thin air.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "What happened to everyone?"

The reaper laughed evilly before disappearing.

Moments later, the police arrived at the library, along with Chief of Police Sam Rogers.

"Pop" Shaggy said as he saw his father.

"Son?" Sam asked as he saw Shaggy and his friends "What's going on here?"

"Like dude, there was this reaper and he like took everyone" Shaggy explained.

"A reaper?" Sam asked "Son don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing"

"But it's true, officer" Velma said "We did see a reaper"

"Now before kids you go on, can you tell me what exactly happened here?" Sam asked.

The kids wasted no time explaining that they were in the library to work on a history project, then the lights flashed and then the reaper showed up and grabbed everyone in the room.

"So that's why we called the police, Pops." Shaggy said. "We thought that there might have been a kidnapping or something."

"I see." Sam nodded as the investigators got down to work.

"You guys have to catch that reaper and get them back, sarge" said Fred "Before he does something to the kids and the librarian"

"Sorry kid" said Sam "We can't arrest that reaper unless we have evidence and since there's apparently no evidence to clarify that there was a reaper or who he was, I'm afraid it's impossible"

"You can't be serious" said Madelyn.

"Sorry little lady, it's the law" Sam said.

"Wait" said Fred "What if we can prove there was a reaper and then find out who his true identity? Do you think that'll help you guys?"

Sam turned to the officers and investigators before they nodded.

"Very well, then." Sam said before turning to investigators and officers and ordered, "Sergeant Kasem, you and your squad will remain at school to provide extra security in case that reaper, or whoever is behind the disguise, returns and kidnaps more students and staff members. Everyone else, it's back to Central."

"Yes, chief." Kasem nodded as the officers followed through with their orders from the chief.

As he and the officers left, Sam walked over to the kids.

"You kids, stay safe and be very careful." He said. "Especially you, Norville. I don't want you all to get into trouble or end up hurt."

"No problem, Pops." Shaggy nodded. "If I encounter something spooky or trouble, next thing you know, I'm on my way racing to the nearest station house."

"Good." Sam nodded in approval before taking his leave.

As soon as the adults left, the kids were stuck on the situation they were in.

"Great" Velma said sarcastically "Nice going Fred"

"What?" asked Fred.

"You want us to find proof of that reaper" Velma placed her hands on her hips "What do you expect us to do? We don't know anything about detective work or meddling"

"No we don't" Fred told his friends "But my parents do"

"Your parents?" asked Daphne "What do they know about solving mysteries?"

"They were part of a group of mystery-solvers known as the Mysteries Five." Fred replied. "It also helps with the fact that my father is a defence attorney specializing in criminal cases, which also requires a great deal of detective work, while my mother and their friends helps out with the investigative work."

"Perhaps they could of some assistance" Velma thought for a moment.

"Your parents were in a club of teen mystery solvers?" Daphne asked "Jeepers. That's interesting"

"Have you ever met their old friends from the club?" Madelyn asked Fred.

"Yes." Fred nodded. "There were plenty of times where my parents brought me to their law firm office and their friends from the club has visited plenty of times before, usually to update them on the investigations or hang out while my father isn't working on a case."

"Like, we sure can use the help." Shaggy said. "Because I really want to know what happened to everyone in the library."

"Has your father ever taught you detective tips, Shag?" Velma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, he spent most of his career in patrol, but he did work in drugs and gangs before being made lieutenant." Shaggy replied. "He also had taught me and Maggie on making certain observations and how to spot certain clues others may have missed."

"That's impressive, Shaggy." Daphne said.

"I've got a fantastical idea" said Madelyn "Why don't we keep the legacy alive? We could start a mystery solving club just like Fred's parents did. The five of us"

"That will work." Fred nodded. "Except that we're going to need a mascot. The old club had a mascot in the form of a parrot named Professor Pericles."

"A parrot?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah" Fred said "The other two members still have him"

"Where are we going to get a mascot?" Velma asked Fred.

"A pet store, I suppose." Fred replied.

"Then that's where we are headed, gang" Velma said "Let's go"

The gang all walked out of the school and headed to the pet store to buy a mascot of their own.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Mystery Inc. is forming and following into the footsteps of Fred's parents. But all they need is a goofy mascot and they must get one. As for Scooby and Yabba, they've gotten adopted by Emma and her brother, Dusty. So, how is Scooby gonna join Mystery Inc? Stay tuned.**


	4. A Doggone New Friend

Scooby and Yabba were enjoying getting settled into their new house when all of a sudden, Emma ran over to them.

"Scooby! Yabba" said Emma "Come meet big brother! I want you to meet him, please"

The dogs nodded as they went to join Emma.

They followed her to a bedroom upstairs.

Emma knocked at the door "Big brother! Big brother"

"Coming" A voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

A few moments went by before the door opened, revealing a boy with dusty-brown hair and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Howdy sis" said Dusty "I heard you and pop went out and got us some new dogs"

"That's right big brother" she smiled "Meet Scooby and Yabba-Doo"

"Nice to meet you, Dusty" Yabba said as he offered his paw to Dusty.

"Yeah, nice to you" Scooby said as he offered his paw, as well.

"Great God Almighty" Dusty exclaimed "Are my ears deceiving me or did those dogs just talk?!"

"It's the latter" Yabba replied. "Scoob and I can speak for real."

"Well I'll be darned" said Dusty "How can you boys talk?"

"Rye have no idea" Scooby replied.

"Are there any more talking animals like you two?" Dusty asked.

"Judging by the fact that there are no other animals like us, I'd say no" Yabba answered.

"Yep" Scooby said "It's just me and Yabba"

"Well, I now know why you bought them, sis." Dusty turned to his sister.

"They're the best doggies in the world" Emma said as she hugged Scooby and Yabba.

"I figured." Dusty nodded.

"It's nice to have a couple of dogs around the house" said Dusty "Especially ones that talk"

"So Dusty, I hear that you want to be a law enforcement officer" Yabba told Dusty.

"Indeed I do." Dusty nodded "Our father's older cousin is the city's chief of police and his courage has inspired me in wanting to join law enforcement when I grow older."

"I've always wanted to be a police dog myself" Yabba said "Fighting crime, sniffing out the bad guys, chasing the bandits, it's my lifelong dream"

"Wow" Emma remarked. "It looks like you two have quite a lot in common."

"We sure do" said Dusty "Say Yabba, wanna go back to my room and read the police training guide with me?"

"Do I" Yabba replied as he followed Dusty back into his room.

"What about you, Scooby?" Emma asked Scooby "What do you like to do?"

"I like eating." Scooby replied. "In fact, is there something to eat? I'm starved."

"Sure" Emma said "Daddy and I bought a nice pack of dog biscuits for you and Yabba"

"Okay" Scooby nodded as he followed Emma down the stairs.

Meanwhile, the gang had arrived at the pet shop to shop for a mascot.

"Here we are the pet store" said Velma.

"Good" said Fred "Now all we have to do is think of what kind of animal we would like for a mascot"

"Yeah" Madelyn agreed as they try to come up with a mascot of sorts for their team.

"How about a kitty cat?" Velma suggested "I've always wanted one of those"

There was no response from either member of the group.

"We need something that can be useful in helping us in solving mysteries." Fred said. "For instance, my parents' old gang's parrot is very smart and he often helps put the clues together."

"Something super smart?" asked Daphne.

"I know" Madelyn snapped her fingers "How about a ferret?"

There were some shrugs in response to the suggestion.

"I've got it" Velma said as she snapped her fingers "How about a dog? They can track things using their sense of smell, they're fun to play with and they are very brave and can defend us when we are in trouble or face to face with bad guys"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Velms." Fred said.

"Then let's go into the kennel and pick someone out" said Daphne.

"I can't wait to see all those cute widdle puppy dogs" Madelyn said.

The five friends all went into the kennel to find themselves a dog.

"Can I help you with something, kids?" the lady at the kennel asked the gang.

"Yes" Fred nodded. "We are looking to adopt a dog as a pet, ma'am."

"Oh sorry, we just sold our last two earlier today" said the lady.

"Oh really?" Velma asked.

"Yeah" said the lady "I'm afraid we won't have any dogs for a while"

"You know guys" said Shaggy "My cousins said they were going to adopt a dog today, maybe they got them"

"Why don't we go visit them?" suggested Fred "Maybe they could help us find a pet"

"Then that's where we are headed, gang" said Madelyn.

After taking a bumpy bus ride, they finally arrived in Shaggy's cousins' neighborhood.

"Like, here we are gang" Shaggy said as they got off the bus "This is my cousin, Daniel's neighborhood"

"Wow" Daphne remarked. "It's a nice neighbourhood, Shag."

"Well come on" said Fred "Let's go see Shaggy's cousins"

Shaggy led them all to his cousins' house.

"Let's see if Cousins Daniel, Emma and Jeff are home" Shaggy said as he rang the doorbell.

Inside the house, Emma had opened a package of dog treats for Scooby to eat.

"Here boy" she said as she offered Scooby a dog biscuit "Here's a tasty treat"

Scooby barked and leaped over as Emma tossed the biscuit to him.

"Who's a good boy?" Emma asked as she started rubbing Scooby's belly "Who's a good boy? You are. You are"

Just then, Emma heard the doorbell ring.

"Someone's at the door" she said.

"I've got it" Dusty said as he and Yabba went down the stairs and walked towards the front door.

He and Yabba went to the front door and saw Shaggy and his friends.

"Cousin Norville" Dusty said excitedly.

"Cousin Daniel" Shaggy said excitedly back.

"What brings you guys here?" Dusty asked as he shook hands with Shaggy.

"My friends and I are starting a mystery club and we need a funny non-human mascot" Shaggy explained "We were just at the pet shop and we found out you and Emma bought their last two dogs, so we figured you two could help us choose what we would like for a pet"

"Oh, really?" Dusty asked "Come right in, then."

Everybody went inside of Dusty's house and sat down in the living room.

"Emma" Dusty called out to his sister "Cousin Norville is here!"

"Coming" Emma shouted as she and Scooby exited the kitchen.

Emma and Scooby came to the living room and saw Shaggy and his friends.

"Cousin Norville" she happily shouted.

"Cousin Emma" Shaggy smiled.

Emma ran over to Shaggy and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been a while." Shaggy said. "You surely have grown."

"I'll say Emma smiled "Send my regards to Cousin Maggie."

"I sure will." Shaggy nodded.

"Anyways, what brings you and your friends here?" Emma asked.

"We're starting a club and we want to find a club mascot" Shaggy explained "We went to the pet store and heard you guys bought the last two dogs, so we figured you might have some ideas on how we could find our perfect mascot"

Emma nodded as she turned to her brother.

"Do you have any ideas on what kind of pet they should have, Daniel?" she asked Dusty.

Dusty thought for a while before coming up with an answer.

"I got an idea" he said "Why don't you use one of our dogs as your sidekick?"

"Sounds good to me" Shaggy replied.

Dusty cleared his throat "Cousin Norville and friends, meet Scooby-Doo and Yabba-Doo"

"Howdy young folks" Yabba held out his paw.

"Nice to meet you" Scooby said as held out his paw as well.

Shaggy and his friends gasped at what the dogs just said.

"Zoinks" Shaggy gasped as he jumped into Velma's arms.

"J-j-j-Jeepers" Daphne said as she clinged onto Fred's arm.

"Jinkies" Velma gasped "Am I hallucinating or did those dogs just talk?"

"Yes, we can talk" Scooby replied.

"Like, amazing" Shaggy replied as he walked over to the brothers.

"Jinkies" Velma said still in shock "I had no idea that talking animals existed! I don't even know how this is possible"

"Yeah" Madelyn said "Last I checked, animals don't talk"

"Well, Yabba and I talk" Scooby replied "That's the truth."

"Jinkies" said Velma "I can't believe my bespectacled eyes. Two talking dogs right in front of us. Now all we need is to choose one of you two as our sidekick"

"Well, one thing's for sure" Dusty said "I prefer keeping Yabba. He wants to join law enforcement like I do."

"Then, I guess Scooby is ours." Shaggy said.

"No" said Emma "I want to keep Scooby! He's mine!"

"Well, you still have Yabba to play with, sis." Dusty said. "And besides, I'm not a fan of having more than one pet in the house."

"And besides, you can visit Scooby anytime you'd like" Shaggy added.

"Yeah" Daphne agreed. "It's not like that we're not allowing Scooby to have visitors."

"Yeah" said Scooby "We can still see each other, Emma"

There was some silence as Emma thought about what they said.

"Okay" she sadly said "You can have him"

"Oh boy" Scooby exclaimed excitedly.

"It's great to have you on board the team, Scooby-Doo" Fred said to Scooby as he shook Scooby's hand.

"Nice to be on the team" Scooby said as he shook Fred's hand back.

"Wait until my parents see you" Fred said to Scooby "They're gonna be shocked to see a talking dog"

It was then that Dusty and Emma's father came down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" he asked, and then saw Shaggy and his friends "Cousin Norville? Is that you?"

"Hiya Cousin Jeff" said Shaggy.

"What're you doing here, and who are your friends?" asked Jeff.

"I believe a formal introduction is needed, Cousin Jeff." Shaggy said before turning to introduce them one by one.

"Well then, who are your friends, cousin?" Jeff asked Shaggy.

"These are my friends" Shaggy said as he introduced the others "Fred..."

"Nice to meet you, sir" said Fred.

"Daphne..." Shaggy continued.

"Pleased to meet you" said Daphne.

"Velma..." Shaggy continued.

"The pleasure to be here" Velma introduced herself.

"And Madelyn" Shaggy finished.

"I'm truly delighted to make your acquaintance" Madelyn said as she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you all" Jeff nodded as he shook each of their hands.

"And vice versa" Fred remarked.

"So why are y'all here?" asked Jeff.

"We are starting a secret club and we need a club mascot, so we were wondering if Scooby could be our mascot, if that's okay with you" Velma explained.

"I see" Jeff nodded thoughtfully.

"So can we have Scooby as our sidekick?" Shaggy asked Jeff.

"As long as you and your friends take good care of him and let Emma visit him." Jeff replied.

"Don't worry, Cousin Jeff." Shaggy reassured. "We will."

"Here that boy?" Madelyn asked Scooby as she bent down "You're coming home with us"

"Roh boy" said Scooby.

"Not so fast Madelyn" said Fred "We still need to see my parents and their friends before we can go home. Remember? They're going to be our club advisors"

"Oh, right" Velma nodded. "Then, we should get going."

"To Freddy's house" Shaggy proclaimed.

As the gang prepares to leave, Scooby turned to Emma, Yabba, Dusty and Jeff.

"Goodbye Scooby" Emma sniffed a tear "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too." Scooby nodded as he shared a hug with Emma.

"I love you, Scooby" Emma said as she kissed Scooby on the nose.

Scooby blushed before turning to Yabba.

"So long, brother" Yabba said as he shook Scooby's hand.

"So long, Yabba" Scooby nodded. "Take care of yourself, eh?"

"I sure will" Yabba said. "And I'll take note to visit you when I have the time."

"It's a good thing we have enough money left for bus fare" Fred said "Cause that's all the money we've got left"

"Wait, where do you live, Freddie?" Velma asked "If it's in this neighborhood, we can walk."

"I live on 867 Welker Drive" Fred replied.

"Welker Drive?" Madelyn asked. "I'm sure it's only a couple of blocks away from here."

"Then, we can walk." Daphne said.

"I guess so" said Daphne "It's just that these heels are killing me"

"Maybe you should consider wearing other footwear, Daph" Velma said as they left the house.

"Or maybe we should get going if we want to get to the bottom of this mystery!" Fred said. "The guys the Reaper took are probably in danger if we don't work fast enough."

"Reaper?" Scooby asked. "What Reaper?"

"We'll explain on the way." Fred said as they walked down the sidewalk en route to Fred's house.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The gang has found their new mascot, a talking Great Dane named Scooby-Doo! Now all they need are their club advisory...their predecessors, Mysteries Five.**


	5. Mystery Incorporated is Born!

Finally, our heroes arrived at Freddy's house.

"Here we are gang" he said as he reached into his pocket for his key "And it just so happens that Uncle Ricky, Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Perciles are coming for dinner today. They'll love you guys"

"Like, that's good to know, Freddie." Shaggy remarked as Fred unlocked the front door.

The followed the blonde into the house. No one was home.

"Mom and Dad are still at work." Fred said as they walked towards the living room.

"Yeah" Velma said "How unfortunate"

"I was really looking forward to meeting them" Daphne remarked.

"Don't worry." Fred said. "They normally return home in about half an hour."

"So how about a tour of the house, Fred?" Madelyn asked.

"Yeah Fred" said Daphne "I would love a tour of your place"

"Sure gang" said Fred "I'd love to show around my place before my parents, Uncle Ricky, Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Pericles get here"

"Hold on a sec, Fred" said Velma "Ricky and Cassidy? As in Ricky and Cassidy Owens? Founders and owners of Creationex? The company that makes environmentally friendly, fushion-based energy? That Ricky and Cassidy?"

"Indeed they are." Fred nodded.

"Jinkies!" Velma remarked. "That's where my parents works!"

"Wow Velma" said Madelyn "Not only do mother and daddy work at a great company, but we are friends with the son of the owners' friends"

"Jeepers" said Daphne "This keeps getting weirder and weirder"

"I'll say." Shaggy agreed.

Fred took them over to his bedroom.

"So this is my bedroom" Fred said as he showed them his room "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah" said Scooby "It looks pretty organized"

Madelyn bent down and saw a magazine "Yeepers Freddy. I didn't know you read 'Traps Illustrated'"

"Oh, yeah." Fred nodded. "Why?"

"Just curious" Madelyn giggled.

It was then that they heard the door being unlocked.

"Holy cow" Fred said as he heard the door "That must be my mom, dad, aunt and uncles right now. Come on"

The gang followed Fred down the stairs. Sure enough, it was Brad and Judy as they closed the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred called them as he raced down the stairs.

"Hey son" said Brad as he closed the door "How was school?"

"It was okay, but we have a situation, Dad." Fred said.

"What happened?" Judy asked before seeing the gang and added, "And who are your friends?"

"Some sort of reaper invaded the school library and abducted the students and librarian" Fred explained "So my friends and I have decided to form a mystery solving club, like you guys did with Uncle Ricky, Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Pericles back in the day"

"And we want you five to be our advisors" Velma added.

Judy and Brad nodded thoughtfully as they conferred with each other.

"What do you think, Jude?" Brad asked Judy "I mean, Fred does want to follow in our footsteps"

"I don't see why not, Brad." Judy replied. "I mean, he did help you out a lot in our work and he's quite happy doing it."

"Well" said Brad "If it's okay with you..."

Fred tapped on Brad's shoulder "So, are you guys gonna be our club advisors?"

Brad and Judy exchanged glances before the former replied, "Why don't we discuss this over dinner while Uncle Ricky, Uncle Pericles and Aunt Cassidy are here?"

"Sounds great, Dad." Fred nodded.

Forty five minutes later while everybody was watching TV, the doorbell rang.

"That must be my aunt and uncles right now" said Fred as he got up from the couch.

"I'll get it." Brad said as he walked over to the front door.

Sure enough, it was Ricky Owens, his wife Cassidy and their parrot, Professor Pericles.

"Guys" said Brad "You made it"

"Sup Brad?" Ricky asked as he and Brad slide fived.

"Not bad, man." Brad replied. "How's life treating you guys?"

"Pretty good, buddy" said Ricky "Stocks and profits at Creationex have gone up by 68% in the past two months"

"That's good to know." Judy smiled after sharing a hug with Cassidy.

"Indubitably" Pericles said as he made a courteous bow.

"Uncle Ricky! Uncle Pericles! Aunt Cassidy" Fred said as he approached them "It's great to see you guys"

"Likewise, Freddie." Pericles shook his hand before noticing the gang and added, "And I see that you've brought your friends here."

During the interaction, the others thought they could hear a German accent in the parrot's voice.

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed "Like, did that bird just talk?"

"Ves, I can talk." Pericles replied before turning to Fred and added, "Vill you be kind enough to introduce your friends to us, Fred?"

"Of course" said Fred "Where are my manners? Uncle Ricky, Aunt Cassidy, Uncle Perciles...these are my friends; Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Madelyn. Guys, this is my Uncle Ricky, my Aunt Cassidy and my Uncle Professor Pericles"

"Nice to meet you" Cassidy said as she shook Velma's hand.

"The pleasure is all yours" Pericles said as he made a courteous bow to Scooby.

"Pleased to meet you" Ricky said as he shook Scooby's hand.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Cassidy asked them.

The kids wasted no time explaining the disappearances at their school library and the reaper and their desire to form a mystery-solving club.

"So you guys wanna form a mystery solving club like we had back in day?" Cassidy asked them "And you want us to be your club advisors"

"That's right" Fred nodded "So will you do it?"

Ricky, Cassidy and Pericles turned to Brad and Judy.

"Well, what do you think?" Cassidy asked the two.

"I think we should" said Ricky "I mean, it's great that there are some kids who want to follow in our footsteps"

"And plus, they've got a talking dog" Pericles added "I thought I was the only animal capable of speaking human language. It looks like I have found a kindred spirit"

"So you guys will do it?" Fred asked. "That's great!"

"Thanks" said Judy "We sure would love some successors"

"So all we need is a name for your club" Ricky said "We can't use Mysteries Five, for obvious reasons"

"Right." Madelyn nodded. "We've got to think of a name."

Everybody thought for a while to think of a name. Finally, Daphne came to an idea.

"I've got an idea" she said as she snapped her fingers "We could be Mystery Inc!"

"Mystery Inc.?" Shaggy asked. "Now that sounds catchy, Daph. Works with me!"

"Me too!" Scooby agreed.

"Yeah, Mystery Inc" said Judy "A mystery solving club, whose members are five mischievous kids and a talking dog. I like it"

"Make that _six_ mischievous kids and a talking dog" someone said from outside.

"That voice!" Velma said. "I recognize it! She's one of the students that was in the library when the reaper attacked!"

"And she's that girl who sits between me and Velma in class" Madelyn added.

"Glad you noticed" said the girl as she let herself in "Name's Marcie. Marcie Fleach"

"Nice to meet you, Marcie" Velma said as she shook Marcie's hand "So, how long have you been outside Freddy's house?"

"About five minutes." Marcie explained.

"Oh" said Fred "Well what makes you think you're qualified to be part of the team, Marcie?"

"You guys are going to need someone who can do serious computer work." Marcie explained. "Someone who can hack into computer systems."

"And you can do that?" Velma asked her.

"Yep" Marcie nodded.

The gang turned to one another before nodding.

"Very well, then." Madelyn said. "You can join us."

"Thanks guys" Marcie smiled "You won't regret this at all. You'll be lucky to have me on the team"

"Now all we need is a club leader" Scooby said "I mean, we can't function without a leader"

"I think Fred should be leader" suggested Daphne "He is the oldest of the bunch and this was his idea"

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "His previous experience with sleuthing will work out well for us under his leadership."

"I have to go with that" Scooby said "He could be a great leader"

"Yeah" said Marcie "He will be a great leader, since he's learned from the best"

Fred turned to his parents "Mom? Dad?"

Brad and Judy both nodded.

"You can do it, Frederick." Brad encouraged his son.

"Accept son" Judy said to Fred "Accept"

Fred turned to look at Daphne, who was making an encouraging smile at him.

"Very well, then." Fred nodded and accepted.

"Alright then" Velma said "Now that we have a leader, all we need to complete our team is a team cheer"

There was some silence as the gang thought of a team cheer.

"Like dudes, I have an idea" said Shaggy "You know how in sports teams they put their hands on top of each other's and say like 'Go team'? Well, why don't we do that? Only instead of 'Go team', we say 'Go Mystery Inc'?"

The gang looked at each other before Daphne replied, "You know, that's not really a bad idea, Shag."

"Yeah!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

"So come on" Shaggy said as he held out his hand "Hands, paws and wings in there, team"

Everyone else nodded as they held out their hands and placed them on top of each others.

"Go Mystery Inc!" they said together.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Mystery Inc has finally been started and now, they have to do what the club is for...solving mysteries. Looks like Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Madelyn and Marcie are going to solve the Mystery of the Missing Librarians and Students! With help from their new advisors, of course.**


	6. At the Library

After the gang had finished dinner, they were ready to go back to school and start the investigation.

"Okay gang" said Fred "Now that we've eaten, let's start investigating"

"Good" said Scooby "So uh...where do we start?"

"Good question, Scooby" Fred said as he turned to his folks "Mom? Dad? What do you think we should do?"

"The first place you start your investigation is at the scene of the haunting." Judy said.

"Which will be the library." Velma said.

"Right." Brad nodded. "Now, once you are at the scene, start searching around for clues."

"Ideally, the best place to start will be where the ghost was standing at." Ricky added

"I was hiding under a desk when the kids were captured" said Marcie "And I saw the reaper standing in the center of the library and he vanished at that. My guess is that we should look in the center"

"Like, I suppose we're going to have to break into the school tonight if we're going to search for clues now." Shaggy assumed.

"Good thing I know all about breaking and entering" said Marcie.

Scooby at that same time, was sniffing Shaggy's backpack when he took out some treats that looked like small sugar cookies in a plastic baggy.

"Roh boy, rog riscuits" Scooby said as he looked at the treats.

"Oh yeah" said Shaggy "Those are some homemade snacks I made"

"Really? What're they made out of?" Velma asked Shaggy.

Before Shaggy could reply, Fred said, "We'd better get moving if we want to solve this mystery, gang."

"Yeah" said Daphne "Good thing we still have enough money for bus fare"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Madelyn asked.

The gang made their way out of the Jones residence, but not before Fred's parents and the old Mysteries Five wished them good luck.

"Good luck, son" Brad said as the kids made their way out of the house.

"You're gonna need it" Cassidy added.

The gang made their way to the bus stop in Fred's neighborhood.

"You know guys, I'm glad I decided to name ourselves 'Mystery Inc'" said Daphne.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it" Fred told Daphne.

"I think so too" Shaggy said "At first I was considering calling us 'The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency', but then I realized, that name sucks. No offense Scoob"

"That's okay" said Scooby "That is a pretty dumb name"

"And it sounds too long, too." Daphne agreed.

It didn't take long for the bus to arrive and the gang promptly got on.

After a ten-to-fifteen minute bus ride, the gang were back at their school.

"Here we are, gang" said Fred "We're back at school. Now all we need to do is to find a way to get in"

"Marcie, you're smart, why don't you think of something?" Madelyn suggested as she turned to Marcie.

Marcie signalled them to be quiet as she looked around before coming up with an idea.

"I've got it" she said as she snapped her fingers.

"What?" asked everyone.

Marcie pointed to an open window on the third floor "There's an open window up there and there's a ladder on the corner of the school. My theory is that if one of us climbs that ladder and goes into the window, we can get inside if said person opens the door from inside"

"Gee Marcie, that sounds crazy enough to work" Velma said.

"Thanks V" said Marcie "Now all we need is someone to test it out"

"Let Shaggy do it." Fred suggested.

"Huh?" Shaggy swallowed as everyone turned to him. "Why me?"

"Because that's a small window and you're the thinnest." Fred answered as they walked closer to the building.

"Don't worry, Shag." Daphne encouraged him. "You're the swingingest gyminist in gym class."

"I suppose so." Shaggy nodded before walking over to the ladder and started climbing it.

Once he reached the top of the ladder, Fred called out. "When you get in, open the front door!"

"Right, man." Shaggy nodded. "Now watch me swing right in!"

With that remark, he leaped from the top of the ladder, grabbed onto the bottom side of the window and swinged right through the small, open window.

As soon as Shaggy jumped in, there were some falling, tumbling and hitting sounds from inside of the building.

"He got in, alright" Velma remarked "Come on"

Inside their school, Shaggy managed to land on the floor with maybe a few stacks of papers near him.

After picking himself up off the ground, Shaggy went to the front door, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Like, come on in, gang" Shaggy said as he opened the door.

"Such a gentleman" Madelyn sighed.

The gang walked down the main hallway quietly, not wanting to attract any attention.

"Boy, it's kind of spooky in here" Shaggy whispered "School sure is more spooky than during the day"

Scooby started to shiver.

"Shh" Velma hushed Scooby "We need to keep quiet so we don't attract any attention"

Without making much noise, the gang made their way back to the school library.

"Okay gang" Fred whispered as he turned on a flashlight "Here we are, back at the scene of the crime"

"Jinkies" said Velma "Sure is dark in here"

"Okay gang, let's split up and search for clues" said Fred "Daphne and I will check the right side of the library, Marcie and Velma will check the left side of the library and Scooby, Shaggy and Madelyn will check the upstairs section"

"And what does Scooby do?" Madelyn asked as she rushed over to cling onto Shaggy's arm.

"Stand guard." Fred replied.

"Me? No way" Scooby shook his head "What if a dog catcher shows up?"

"Come on Scooby" Marcie said as she petted his head "We need a big, brave doggy to protect us"

"Sorry, my mind is made up" Scooby replied.

Velma thought for a moment "I've got an idea! Scooby, if you stand guard, I'll give you one of those dog biscuits you found in Shaggy's backpack"

"Rog biscuits?" Scooby asked and thought for a while before nodding. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" Shaggy said. "We'd better move!"

Velma fed Scooby a treat and everybody split up to search for clues.

Shaggy was whistling a tune quietly as he and Madelyn searched through the area.

"What's the tune you're whistling, Shaggy?" Madelyn asked.

"Oh nothing" Shaggy said as he instantly stopped.

"Well, anyways, what do you think that ghost could've left behind?" Madelyn asked.

"I don't really know." Shaggy said as he looked around before something caught his eye and added, "Wait a minute! What's that on the floor?"

"What's what?" asked Madelyn.

"That outline on the floor." Shaggy said as he pointed to the floor.

Madelyn looked towards where Shaggy was pointing at and noticed a wide square area in the carpet that appeared to be lower than the surrounding area, along with a thin, three-side cut surrounding three sides of the square area in question.

"My goodness!" She said. "What do you think it could be, Shaggy?"

"Could be a switch of some sort." Shaggy shrugged. "Or maybe it is a trapdoor and wait a minute..."

He paused as his mind flashed back towards the moment they saw the reaper.

"Remember when the reaper first appeared?" Shaggy asked Madelyn "Well, my guess is that he must've gone down there and taken the others"

"But how do we get in?" asked Madelyn.

"Beats me" Shaggy shrugged.

At that same time, Fred and Daphne were searching for clues as well.

"Find anything yet, Daph?" Fred asked.

"No Freddy" said Daphne "What about you?"

"I'm not too sure, Daph" Fred replied "But I think there's some kind of book on this shelf that can give us some info on reapers and how to locate them"

Daphne nodded silently as Fred begins to search for a book.

In the same time, Velma and Marcie were busy searching.

"Okay Marcie, any idea on how we can find clues or something about this reaper?" Velma asked Marcie.

Marcie thought for a while before coming up with a reply.

"Why don't we try looking in the last place we saw him?" she suggested "Maybe we can find a clue and analyze it. Then, once we analyze it, we can use one of the computers to look up more info"

"Sure thing." Velma nodded as they got to work.

The two girls went downstairs to where the reaper was last seen.

Marcie reached into her backpack "It's a good thing I brought some detective stuff to assist us. We're going to search for clues like they do on CSI"

"Jinkies!" Velma remarked. "What do you have?"

Marcie started to pull out the stuff inside "Well, I've got a really sensitive blacklight torch..."

"Cool" Velma remarked.

"...and I've got one of those latent print kits..." she continued as she showed a box of fingerprint stuff.

Marcie took out some nightvison goggles "...and some nightvison goggles to scan the dark areas..."

"What else?" Velma asked.

Marcie then showed a jar of powder "And finally, some purple thief detection power. You put this powder to a surface such as a doorknob or a valuable object. When it comes into contact with human skin, the powder will turn hands purple to easily identify the thief. It's simple as that"

"Wow" Velma remarked as she put on a pair of gloves. "Let's get to work, then."

At that same time, Scooby was still guarding the library.

"Okay, okay" he thought "You're a brave guard dog and you must alert your friends if you see anything suspicious. I cannot be scared"

He continued his duties as he looked around, being on the look out for anything suspicious.

"Maybe I'd better check and see if the others are okay" he thought "They must be petrified without me to protect them"

He took another look around before deciding to go find Shaggy.

"Shaggy?" he whispered "Shaggy? Where are you?"

He looked around as he tried to sniff out Shaggy's scent.

Finally, he saw a light in the distance. Assuming it was Shaggy, he followed the glow.

"It must be Shaggy." He thought to himself.

Using his canine sight, he followed the illuminating glow and finally, he saw Velma and Marcie using the gadgets Marcie brought.

The two girls were busy examining the area to notice Scooby approaching.

"Boy V" Marcie said to Velma "It sure is great to be investigating together"

"Yeah" Velma agreed.

The two girls continued to look around searching for clues, unaware that Scooby was walking towards their direction.

Velma shined the blacklight at the floor and same something glowing green.

"Marcie" Velma said as she pulled Marcie's jacket "I found something"

"Uh Velma..." Marcie said nervously "I think we are being watched"

"Watched?" Velma asked. "By who?"

The two girls nervously looked back.

They turned around and pointed the light. It was Scooby.

"Rello" he waved as the flashlight shined on him.

"AAAHHH!" the girls both screamed.

"Huh?" Scooby asked. "What was that for?"

"Scooby!" Velma exclaimed when they recognized the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah" Marcie said as she waved her finger "Didn't we tell you to stand guard?"

"Well, I was." Scooby shrugged. "I was just checking and see if you guys are alright."

"Aww" Velma gushed "You're such a sweet doggy to worry about us like that"

"You're so adorable, Scooby" Marcie said as she hugged Scooby and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, anyways, what is it that you guys discover?" Scooby asked.

"We found some footprints and a trail on the spot where the reaper was" Velma explained.

"Thanks to my handy dandy blacklight torch" Marcie boasted.

"Maybe we should follow them." Scooby suggested.

"Good idea, boy" said Velma "You deserve another treat"

Velma reached into the plastic bag and fed Scooby another dog biscuit.

"Maybe we should find the others and let them know what we saw" Marcie suggested "I mean, we are doing this as a team"

"Good idea." Scooby nodded. "We should go."

Scooby and the girls started to walk over to where Shaggy and Madelyn were.

Speaking of those two, let's see how they are progressing.

"Hmmm..." Madelyn said as she examined the area Shaggy pointed out. "There's got to be a switch of some sorts that activates the trapdoor around here."

Shaggy looked all around and didn't find anything.

"Like, nothing here but a bunch of books" Shaggy said to Madelyn.

"Unless one of them activates a switch." Madelyn said.

Shaggy raised both eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully.

They both started to pull off all the books on the bookshelves, but nothing happened. M

"Rats" said Madelyn "I sure there was a switch on here"

"Like, maybe there's one on the other side of the library" suggested Shaggy.

"Isn't that where Fred and Daphne are?" Madelyn asked.

"Yeah" Shaggy nodded. "I hope they found something."

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne were searching through the bookshelves in search for a clue.

During the search, Daphne pulled a book out, inadvertently activating a hidden switch that opened a trapdoor which Fred fell through.

That same switch also opened the trapdoor Shaggy discovered

"Freddy?" Daphne looked around "Where are you? Freddy?"

In the same time, Madelyn noticed that the trapdoor is opened.

"Hey, the trapdoor opened!" She said.

"Like, Fred and Daph must have discovered something." Shaggy said before hearing Daphne calling for Fred and added. "Zoinks! Sounds like Freddie is in trouble!"

"Oh my god" said Madelyn "We've gotta save him"

"We'd better go find Daph." Shaggy said as they took off. "She could be in danger if Fred's in trouble!"

"Right." Madelyn nodded just as they ran into Velma, Marcie and Scooby.

Conveniently, while searching for each other, everybody bumped into each other at the same time and all fell to the ground.

"Jeepers, that is convenient" Daphne said to the narrator.

"Like, what happened, Daph?" Shaggy asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"I was searching through the bookshelf and randomly picked up this book." Daphne replied as she showed the book. "But then, next thing you know, Fred's vanished!"

"Put the book back where you found it, Daphne." Scooby suggested. "It could've triggered a hidden switch of some sorts."

Daphne was confused by the statement, but didn't say anything as she did as Scooby suggested.

As soon as the book was back in it's place, they can hear a trapdoor close.

"The book was on a hidden switch that activates trapdoors!" Shaggy said as he removed the book, opening the trapdoor again. "You found a clue, Daph!"

"Yeah, Danger-Prone Daphne sure did." Fred said from where he was at.

"Are you alright, Freddie?" Velma asked.

"Yeah" Fred said as Daphne helped him get up "Just a bit of a headache, Daphne. What is this place?"

"I don't know, but we sure discovered how the others disappeared without a trace when the Reaper appeared." Madelyn said.

"Right, and while we were searching around, Marcie and I discovered another clue." Velma added.

"A clue?" Scooby asked Velma.

"What kind of clue?" Daphne added.

"Footprints." Marcie explained. "Follow us!"

The gang wasted no time following Velma and Marcie, who pointed out the footprints they discovered.

"Footprints?" Daphne asked "Where did they lead to?"

"I think I can sniff them out." Scooby said. "Follow me!"

The gang nodded as they follow Scooby, who was sniffing out the scent accompanying the footprints.

"Are you sure Scooby can track down the reaper?" Marcie asked the others.

"I'm pretty sure he can track him down" Velma said "Canines have very good senses of direction"

"And I'm pretty sure he'll find the reaper in the next chapter" Daphne added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's true Daphne! Scooby is going to find the culprit in the next chapter. I swear, this would be a great new Scooby-Doo series. What do you think?**


	7. In the Passageway

Our heroes kept following the footprints that Scooby was sniffing out.

"Dude, can you sniff any faster?" asked Shaggy "My feet are killing me and I'm sleepy"

Just as Shaggy finished, Scooby lead them to another bookshelf.

"This is where the trail ends" said Scooby.

"Seriously, another bookshelf?" Velma asked as she folded her arms.

"Hold it Velma" said Fred "I just thought of something"

Freddy walked over to the bookshelf and started pulling out a few books until...one of them started to make the shelf move from the floor.

"Yikes" Scooby said as he jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Like, another secret switch and a secret passageway!" Shaggy said. "That must be how the Reaper disappeared!"

"Indeed, Shaggy" Fred nodded as they looked down the secret passageway.

"And it leads underneath the school" Madelyn added "That must be where all the others are"

Daphne bent down and pet Scooby's head "Looks it wasn't a bad idea following you after all, was it boy?"

"Here Scoob" Shaggy said as he fed Scooby another treat "You're such a good boy"

As Shaggy feeds Scooby the snack, Fred said, "Now let's see where this passageway leads us to."

Everybody went downstairs into the dark, secret underground.

"Guys, I can't see" said Daphne "It's too dark"

"Well, I hope this flashlight can light things up." Marcie remarked as she turned on the flashlight.

Sure enough, the flashlight did light up and find their way.

"Come on" said Marcie "We don't want to attract any attention"

The gang carried on down the passageway with Scooby picking up the trail of scent.

"Scooby?" Shaggy asked him "Like what's going on, buddy?"

"I found the scent." Scooby replied. 'Follow me!"

Everyone else nodded as they followed the Great Dane, unaware that a set of creepy-looking eyes was watching them.

"V-v-Velma" Shaggy shivered "D-d-d-do you get the feeling we are being watched?"

"I hope not." Velma replied. "Besides, I remember that Reaper didn't have a visible set of eyes, which means it probably can't see."

"I hope you're right, Velma." Daphne said. "Because I'm getting a funny feeling about this."

As they were speaking, the figure watching them started making a ghostly-sounding holler.

Madelyn gasped and clinged onto Shaggy's arm, while Scooby jumped onto Shaggy's shoulders.

"F-f-f-Freddy, what was that?" Daphne asked Freddy as she clinged onto his arm.

"I hope it's not the Reaper." Fred said nervously.

Everybody slowly turned around and saw none other than...

"AAAHHH!" they all shouted "THE REAPER!"

"I thought I got rid of you" he shouted.

"J-j-jinkies" Velma stammered.

"Like run!" Shaggy shouted.

The seven members started to run for their lives while the reaper started to chase them.

"You will never escape the wrath of the Library Reaper!" The Reaper hollered as he chased the gang.

The Reaper started chasing the kids throughout the whole underground caverns from cave to cave.

The gang kept running from the reaper until Velma tripped on a rock and her glasses fell off.

"My glasses!" She exclaimed as she crawled on the floor, trying to locate them. "I can't see without my glasses!"

"Velma!" Fred exclaimed as he pushed Daphne away and raced over to Velma as he saw the Reaper gaining on her.

"Marcie, help me get Velma up" he said as he bent down to help Velma.

"Sure thing, Freddy" Marcie said as she started to help Fred pick Velma up.

During this time, Shaggy saw the Reaper gaining on them.

"Like, hurry Fred!" He shouted. "The Reaper is gaining on us!"

"You four go on!" Fred shouted back as Marcie located Velma's glasses. "We shouldn't be long!"

Shaggy nodded as he grabbed Daphne and Madelyn's hands while Scooby led the way.

Scooby led them to another cave, where they decided to hide.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Shaggy asked them as they sat down.

The others tried to think of something.

While they were thinking, Fred and Marcie came in carrying Velma, who was wearing a pair of broken glasses.

"Guys" said Marcie.

"Oh dear" Madelyn said when she saw her sister's broken glasses. "It's a good thing I've kept Velma's spare pair of glasses with me at all times."

She then took out her sister's spare pair of glasses and handed it over to Marcie, who helped replaced the broken pair.

Marcie put the glasses on Velma's eyes. Velma started to blink her eyes and could finally see again.

"That's better" she said "Thanks, sis"

"No prob, sis" Madelyn smiled "That's what siblings are for"

"Okay gang" said Fred "Now that that's taken care of, we need to capture that reaper"

"You're leader, Freddy" Scooby said to Fred "Why don't you think of something?"

"Yeah" said Shaggy.

"Surely you've learned something from those trap magazines" Madelyn remarked.

"I might have." Fred nodded as he tries to think of something.

After thinking it over for a while, Fred finally came up with something.

"I've got it" he said as he snapped his fingers "All we have to do is catch him in a net and then we'll unmask him"

"Great idea, Freddy" said Daphne "But how are we gonna get him into the net?"

Before Fred could answer, the familiar-sounding ghostly-holler followed.

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed as he shivered.

"Rit's the reaper" Scooby said as he cowered with fear.

"We'd better move." Marcie said. "The Reaper could spot us anytime."

"Like run, Scoob" Shaggy said as he started to run.

"Right behind you, Raggy" Scooby said as he followed Shaggy.

"Hold it you two" Velma said as she grabbed Shaggy by his shirt and Scooby by his tail "We need to all be here to find out Freddy's plan"

"Besides Shaggy, I need a brave, strong man to protect me" Madelyn said as she batted her eyelashes at Shaggy.

Just then, the Reaper found them.

"Aha!" The ghost hollered. "I know you kids won't hide from me long!"

"How about you tell us of your plan later when we're safe for sure, Freddie?" Daphne suggested.

"Like, gangway!" Shaggy exclaimed as they took off running.

The gang all kept running as the reaper chased them. Once again, they were chased from cave to cave, with a lot of weird mishaps happening along the way.

"Like what?" Fred asked the narrator.

Like ending up carrying each other or running out of an entrance completely different from the one you entered or even, running into another you.

"I sure will like to know how I ended up exiting this door after entering that other door over there." Shaggy remarked.

Just then, Shaggy heard the reaper again.

"Zoinks!" he exclaimed "The reaper!"

Everyone continued running trying to lost the Reaper.

Finally, they found another corner and they hid right in it to hide from the reaper.

"Okay guys" Fred huffed "I've got a plan, but it's going to require live bait"

As Fred was speaking, Shaggy and Scooby were deep inside the room they were hiding at when one of them noticed something in the darkness.

Revealing his special belt, Shaggy turned on the light on his belt. It was weak, but as he leaned closer to the light, he noted that the light was shining on a pile of papers on a desk. The top sheet appeared to be a floor plan of sorts.

In the darkness, the gang can hear some papers shuffling.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" Velma said. "Why aren't you guys listening?"

"Like, shine your flashlight over here, guys." Shaggy replied. "I think Scoob and I just discovered something."

"Like what?" Velma asked, annoyed.

"It's a floor plan of sorts." Shaggy replied. "And this top sheet looks like a floor plan of the school library."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed as they grouped around what Shaggy was gesturing at.

Velma and Marcie leaned in to take a closer look at the papers while everyone looks on.

"You're right, Shaggy." Marcie nodded. "It is a floor plan for the renovations of the school library, which was done a couple of years ago."

"And those squares pinpointed the locations of the trapdoors." Velma added. "As well as the secret entrance."

"And take a look at this beauty." Fred added as he pulled out a sheet. "It's an old floor plan for the old high school that Daws Butler High was built over following the Coolsville Flood."

"Flood?" Scooby gulped "What flood?"

"It happened many years ago, Scooby." Velma said. "And the interesting part was, the flooding occured when the town was about to bury a time capsule."

Scooby and Shaggy gulped.

"I heard there are a bunch of things buried in that capsule" Marcie said.

"Like what, Marcie?" Fred asked her.

"Beats me" Marcie shrugged "All I know is that it's buried somewhere underneath the school and it probably contains something very interesting"

"Perhaps that's what the Reaper was searching for." Madelyn offered. "Although I don't get why kidnap our schoolmates just for the capsule?"

"Unless he needs more people to help him search through the large area." Shaggy said.

"You could be right, Shag." Daphne nodded.

"Anyways, as I was saying, to capture the Reaper, we need a live bait." Fred said.

"And who's going to be the bait?" Madelyn asked as she folded her arms.

Fred pointed to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Us?" Shaggy asked as he pointed to himself "Nuh-uh. No way man"

"Yeah" Scooby shook his head "No way"

"Come on guys" Fred said "You two are the fastest guys in the group and this is a foolproof plan"

"And what better way to test out a foolproof plan than with a couple of fools?" Marcie remarked.

"I don't know, Freddie." Daphne said. "I'm sure there's a better way to lure the Reaper over without the need for Shag and Scooby."

"Yeah, like, we can tell him that we discovered the time capsule!" Shaggy said.

"But we need to convince him we do" said Velma "He probably won't believe us if we just tell him. We need to find the capsule itself if we want Fred's plan to be put into motion"

"So I guess that's what we're going to do, then." Fred sighed and nodded.

"One teeny, weeny little problem, though" Daphne said "WE DONT KNOW WHERE THE FREAKING CAPSULE IS!"

"Raphne's right" said Scooby "We need to find the capsule"

"Marcie, does your CSI detective kit have a metal detector?" Velma asked Marcie.

"Yes, it does." Marcie nodded.

"Like, then what are waiting for?" Shaggy asked. "The sooner we found the capsule and capture the reaper and rescue our friends, the better!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will our heroes find the capsule? And what would anybody want with something in a dinky old capsule? Hopefully, we'll find out soon.**


	8. Captured and the End

The gang had been following Marcie's metal detector for a while now.

"Found anything yet, Marcie?" Madelyn asked her.

"Not yet" said Marcie as she looked at the detector's screen.

"I hope we find something soon." Daphne said as she checked her wristwatch. "It's getting late and my parents are going to be worried."

"Yeah, not to mention that I haven't had my midnight snack yet." Shaggy added.

It was then that the metal detector started to ping.

"Zoinks" said Shaggy "What's that?"

"The detector has picked up something" said Marcie.

"I hope it's the time capsule." Velma said.

"We'll soon find out." Marcie nodded before pointing towards a certain direction and added. "According to the detector, the object should be that way."

"Then, that's where we're heading, gang." Fred said.

After following the detector's map, they finally reached the spot.

"Here we are gang" said Marcie "This is where the time capsule is"

"Alright Scooby, now dig" Velma ordered Scooby.

Scooby nodded as he started digging.

The others looked on before the Great Dane reached a particular depth where he felt something made of metal.

He sniffed the object, picked it up with his mouth and showed it to the gang.

Shining the flashlight on the object Scooby's holding, the gang can see that it's a cylinder.

"I believe that's the time capsule." Madelyn said.

"Good" said Velma "Now let's open it and see what's inside"

Just then, the familiar-sounding ghostly holler came.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shivered as Scooby leaped into his arms. "Don't tell me..."

Before he could finish, the gang saw the Reaper nearby.

"Aha!" The Reaper exclaimed. "So you kids managed to find the Coolsville Time Capsule! Excellent job, now give it to me!"

Fred took the time capsule from Scooby and gripped firmly on it. "Never!"

"Very well then..." the reaper growled.

The reaper lit a match and started blowing a large flame right at the gang.

"Like, let's get out of here!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea, Shag." Daphne agreed as they took off running.

The gang once again started running away from the reaper, all while going into a cave entrance, only to be exiting out of some other cave.

"Here we go again." Velma remarked as she randomly exited a tunnel and entered another one.

Eventually, they lost the reaper again and hid in some sort of corner.

"Now that we've lost him again, we can put my plan into action" said Fred.

"Like, here we go." Shaggy rolled his eyes as he thought to himself.

"So Scoob and Shag are going to be the live bait." Daphne said. "What else is part of your plan, Freddie?"

"Here's the rest" said Fred "While Scooby and Shaggy are being chased, we'll lay out a giant trap net and when the reaper gets onto it, we trap him inside the net and unmask him"

"Sounds easy." Velma remarked.

"What can possibly go wrong with a trap that simple?" Marcie asked.

"You know Marcie, you shouldn't say that" Daphne remarked.

"Whatever." Marcie shrugged. "Now we just need to put the plan into action."

Soon enough, the reaper was searching for the capsule.

"Hey you" Shaggy shouted as he held out the capsule "Mr. Reaper Dude! Looking for this?"

"You!" he roared "Give that to me!"

"Never!" Scooby said as he and Shaggy started to run.

"Come back here!" The Reaper shouted as he gave chase.

Shaggy and Scooby ignored him as they continued to race down the tunnel.

At that same time, the others had finished setting up the trap.

"There, the trap is all set" said Fred "Okay ladies, do you remember what to do?"

"Yep" said the girls.

"Good" Fred said "Now all we have to do is wait for the reaper"

Just then, Shaggy and Scooby came racing down the tunnel with the Reaper close behind.

"There they are" said Fred "Battle stations everyone"

The girls nodded as they get down to work.

Shaggy and Scooby kept running in fear and finally, they ran across the net. Fred and the girls then saw the reaper getting closer to them.

Fred saw the reaper "Okay everybody! Be ready right about..."

The reaper then got closer and closer until his cloak finally touched the net.

"...NOW!" Fred shouted.

The girls quickly let go of the net as Fred had instructed them to do earlier.

Just then, the net closed up and trapped the reaper right inside.

"Yippie!" Shaggy jumped for joy "We did it"

"And it was all thanks to you, Freddy" Daphne said to Freddy as she hugged him.

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when the Reaper managed to strike another match and used the flames to burn a hole in the net, freeing itself.

"You think you can defeat the Library Reaper, huh?" The Reaper grinned as it freed itself.

"Oh come on" said Velma.

"Now be a good bunch of children, and give me the capsule or else" the reaper said as he slowly approached them with another match.

"Scooby!" Marcie said to Scooby "Sick him boy!"

"Like, what about we get out of here?" Shaggy suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Shaggy." Fred agreed.

The gang raced off again as the Reaper gave chase.

In the process, the gang split up with Shaggy and Scooby racing in one tunnel and Fred and the girls raced off in another tunnel with the Reaper chasing them.

"You have any other ideas, Fred?" Madelyn asked as she saw the Reaper gaining on them.

"Like, what about we get out of here?" Shaggy suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Shaggy." Fred agreed.

The gang raced off again as the Reaper gave chase.

In the process, the gang split up with Shaggy and Scooby racing in one tunnel and Fred and the girls raced off in another tunnel with the Reaper chasing them.

"You have any other ideas, Fred?" Madelyn asked as she saw the Reaper gaining on them.

"Yeah" Daphne shivered.

Fred thought for a moment "Why don't we try making another trap that the reaper can't escape from?"

"And pray tell, what would that be?" Marcie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We could trap him in a sack" said Fred "That way, he can't reach his matches and we'll finally be able to unmask him. Even if he could reach the matches and burn the sack, he would be burned too"

"Question is, where could we find a sack?" Velma asked before they came to a stop as they reached a dead end. "And I hate to say this but we've reached a dead end!"

Sure enough, there was no where for them to go and the five turned and saw the Reaper standing in front of them.

"I'm going to say this only once." The Reaper said as it reached out its arm with the other hand holding a lit match. "Hand me the Time Capsule!"

"And what if we refuse?" Fred asked.

"Then I'll lit this place on fire." The Reaper replied.

"No way." Marcie said defiantly.

"Very well, then." The Reaper grinned as it prepared to lit a larger fire.

As Fred and the girls backed away from the Reaper, Daphne thought, "Shaggy, Scooby, where are you?"

Just then, a huge splash of water appeared out of nowhere and soaked the Reaper wet and putting out the flame.

"Huh?" The Reaper asked as it turned and looked.

Standing behind him were Shaggy and Scooby holding a large bucket that was filled with water.

"Stay away from our friends, slimeball" said Shaggy "Unless you want to feel the wrath of Shaggy..."

"And Scooby Doo!" Scooby added.

Before the Reaper could respond, the duo placed the bucket on its head.

"Argh!" The Reaper growled as it struggled to get the bucket off its head.

As the Reaper backed away, it tripped over a rope Shaggy and Scooby prepared, leading it to fall.

Just as the Reaper managed to get the bucket off, Shaggy and Scooby unleashed another net on it, trapping the villain as a result.

"Shaggy, Scooby, you did it" Daphne said as she approached them "You two captured the reaper"

"That sure was perfect timing." Madelyn agreed.

"Like, I'm glad you guys are okay." Shaggy said.

"Now let's see who this reaper really is." Fred said as he prepares to unmask the Reaper.

Fred unmasked the reaper to reveal a human face.

"Principal Deedle?" they all shouted at the same time.

"But why?" Scooby asked.

"I was so close in getting my hands on one of the most valuable artifacts in Coolsville." The principal said, referring to the time capsule.

"But what's inside the capsule that you really want to get your hands on?" Velma asked.

"I think we will find out when we open the time capsule, sis." Madelyn suggested.

They opened up the time capsule and saw all that was in it were letters with stamps on them.

"Letters?" Velma asked, annoyed "Are you kidding?! All of this just for some stupid letters?"

"Yeah" Daphne said "You had us do all that work just for some stupid letters? What a rip off! You endangered the school for that?!"

"These aren't just letters" Shaggy said "They have stamps on them"

"So?" Fred asked.

"The principal is a stamp collector and one of them is a misprint" Shaggy pointed to one of the stamps "And stamp collectors are always after these. They're very rare and worth lots of money"

Everyone's eyes widened as Daphne asked, "How did you know that, Shaggy?"

"Like, while I was at the principals office to wait for my parents to pick me up a few days ago when I have to leave early for a doctors appointment, he told me about stamp collecting and how misprints are very valuable to collect." Shaggy explained.

"So he dressed up as a reaper so he could scare people away, make way with the capsule and steal the misprint" Fred concluded.

"That's right." Deedle nodded. "It could've been mine, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog, too!"

"That's me, Scooby-Doo" Scooby exclaimed.

The next afternoon, the gang and the members of Mysteries Five went to the malt shop to celebrate their victory.

Fred read the newspaper "Seven mischievous kids and a talking dog save school from reaper. Not too bad"

"I hope they got my good side" Daphne said as she looked at the picture of her and the gang.

The photo was taken as she was busy doing her hair.

"Wow kids" said Judy "I can't believe you guys actually solved your first mystery together"

"So, how exactly did you guys do it?" asked Cassidy.

The gang looked at one another before Fred spoke.

"I guess it was really the seven of us all working together" Fred said "It was Velma, Marcie and Madelyn's brains..."

"...it was Freddy's leadership" Daphne added.

"And it was our friendship" Shaggy smiled.

"I'm real proud of you, son" Brad said as he placed his hand on Fred's shoulder "You really did lead this team very well"

"Thanks, pop" Fred smiled.

"Eat whatever you like, kids" said Brad "Food's on us"

"In that case, I'll have a second cheeseburger" Shaggy said as he started pigging out.

Watching Shaggy and Scooby eating, the others turned to each other.

"Some things sure doesn't change." Daphne smiled.

Everyone else just nodded and smiled back in reply.

A few days later, Shaggy and Scooby went to see the movies one night. On their way back, they encountered an abandoned pickup with an empty suit of armour in the driver's seat, and...well, that's for another story.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mystery Incorporated has formed and they're off on some brand new adventures. But those will have to wait because right now, we are going to do the next origin in the arc; the Origin of the Funky Phantom Gang. Coming soon.**


End file.
